1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus capable of detecting an external proximity object, and in particular, to a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus capable of detecting an external proximity object based on a change in an electrostatic capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch detection device capable of detecting an external proximity object, what is called a touch panel, has been attracting attention. The touch panel is mounted on or integrated into a display device such as a liquid crystal display unit, and thus used in a display device with a touch detection function in which the touch panel. The display device with a touch detection function displays various button images, or the like, on the display device to allow for information input with the use of the touch panel in place of typical mechanical buttons. The display device with a touch detection function having such a touch panel does not require input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad. Therefore, in addition to computers, the use thereof has been expanding also in mobile devices such as smartphones.
In a smartphone, a tablet, or the like, in addition to providing a touch panel for 2D (two-dimensional) touch input on a display area, buttons for performing 0D (zero-dimensional, ON and OFF) input may be provided outside the display area. For example, in a smartphone or the like, a “back button” for displaying a previous screen, a “home button” for displaying a home screen, a “menu button” for displaying a menu screen, and the like, may be provided. Such a button is sometimes referred to as a 0D button. The 0D button is implemented by disposing a button member on FPC (Flexible Printed Circuits) or the like, separately from the touch panel.
As related techniques, the following Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-179520 (JP-A-2007-179520) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-244958 (JP-A-2009-244958) each describe a technique for enabling input by disposing a detection element in a frame outside a display area of a liquid crystal display unit.
With the techniques described in JP-A-2007-179520 and JP-A-2009-244958, however, a detection circuit for the detection element in the frame is needed separately from a touch panel. Thus, there are problems in that the device is complicated, the number of components is increased, and the cost is increased.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus capable of detecting button touch input with a simple configuration.